User blog:Donut4/Thomas Joshman and the Stone of Immortality
CHAPTER 1: SUMMER Thomas woke up in his stuffy room, it was absolutely boiling outside, and the radiator wasn't working so it kept on HEAT all of the time. This wasn't helping him, or even the tourists of Millgrass Avenue outside. Tom heard one of them say "Boy, Preston is so stuffy!" and Tom had no right but agree with him. Tom was still ten and his birthday would be in 3 days, and when he opened his freezer for an ice lolly to cool him down, the ice lollies were melted so Tom was ready to die! The kitchen and living room heat didn't cool the Joshman's down. The air conditioner was having faults because of the heat, Reginald was sweating and wiping the sweat on his jacket sleeve and Ebony needed a hankerchief to wipe her face with because of the hotness of Millgrass Avenue. "Uhhhhh..." moaned Reginald wishing he was in the Antartic. "Mum, I'm boiling," said Tom to his mother Ebony tiredly. "Stick your head in the freezer Tom, we did that in our days," interrupted Reginald. So Tom got up and dragged himself into the kitchen. Opened the freezer but it wasn't cold, Tom remembered that the freezer vent turned boiling hot too, so the freezer was. "Can you cast a spell which makes everything cold Tom?" asked Reginald moaning but Ebony then explained "The Government of Magic denies underage magic in front of Humans. It is Law 38 of the Government Boardship of Secrecy," and Tom drowsed up the stairs to his bedroom and lay down on his hot bed. "3 more days, 3 more days of pure, red hot days," moaned Thomas lying on his bed in the stuffy bedroom. "Tom, I bet you can't jump off the roof without dying!" the voice of his horrible brother Pat called from the passage, "Sure, snap my wand in half if I cant!" Tom agreed so Pat and Tom got the ladder and Tom climbed the tall house to the roof. "3, 2, 1!" yelled Pat and Tom done a large jump from the roof and smashed on the floor without having a cut. After 2 days the stuffiness stopped and it was normal again, the blazing sun was currently being grounded by the rain, so Tom got out his wand and opened his window, he pointed the wand at the sky and whispered, "Presto Incavia," and then the rain stopped splashing and all left was the snow white clouds. "THOMAS!" shouted Reginald from downstairs. Of course, now that it's no longer hot Reginald Joshman can get back to normal, a shouty man. "Yes, dad?" asked Tom from up the stairs. "What present do you want? For your eleventh birthday?!" Reginald yelled upstairs. "Easy, some school books..." and Reginald rolled his eyes and said, "Which ones?" and got the faithful reply of "Magical Mischeif in Milkenshland, Monsters and Animals, The Potion Presence, An Alchemist Journal, Spells of the Fifteenth Century, Gordon Golem's Guide to Ghouls, Pages of Gratitude by Chivalry Jones, and Zack's Wacky Funny Prank Objects and Spells" and then Reginald was gazing, open mouthed at Tom's excellence at the names. After a day Reginald came home with all 8 books in his hands, "There Tom," he sighed angrily. After 1 day it was August 31st, "1 day until school Mum" he said to Ebony who was kissing him politely, and hugging Pat in her arms. Ebony spread the bacon and eggs over everybody's plates and they dug into their breakfast. Tom finished his breakfast early and jogged to the park. So long it's been, seeing Millgrass Avenue park. Inside of the house Tom went on the computer and talked to his friend; Olivia Pardelfoff on an email: 'So Olivia, I cant wait to see you at Milkenshland!' Tom said on the email 'Yeah Tom, me neither. How's Tim doing?' replied Olivia 'He's not here, he doesn't know about emails' replied Tom on the email again YOUR EMAIL BROWSER HAS AN ERROR. PLEASE CONTACT EMAILSERVICE@GOVERNMENT.UK The ceiling of the house then shaked, "Honey, what's happening!" whispered Reginald to his wife. POP! made a small noise from Tom's room, Thomas hurried up stairs and saw a small, cute creature. "Hello Thomas Joshman, what an honor to meet?" bowed the creature as it's floppy ears flapped around it's head. "What are - Who are you?" asked Tom staring unblinkingly at the creature's large eyes. "Desid, sir! Desid the Wongwomp!" Desid introduced. "What's a Wongwomp?" asked Tom still looking into the happy blue eyes of Desid. "A creature of the N.A.T.E." explained Desid again: "National Association of Teachers of English?" asked Tom, "No, Native Animals of The East! Wongwomps are one of them!" Desid said proudly. "Desid, does N.A.T.E. want to tell me something?" asked Tom suspiciously and Desid sighed, "Yes, Thomas Joshman. N.A.T.E. does want to tell you something!" and Tom looked carefully into Desid's blue eyes. "Milkenshland is being threatened again by not a Demon, nor Mirumorz, but a creature which is far from N.A.T.E., a creature in the E.C.K.E.A." and then Tom done a question face, "Evil Creatures Killing Everyone Alive," explained Desid, "That's horrible!" opinionated Tom. "Yes, Thomas Joshman. Milkenshland isn't safe because a very horrible creature in the E.C.K.E.A. has escaped into the school!" warned Desid again. "So what do we do?" asked Tom, "We - Quick! Someone's coming!" and then Desid teleported away. CHAPTER 2: THE PLANE "What was that?" asked Reginald barging into the bedroom, "Nothing" lied Tom, ", just the radio" and Reginald put an angry smirk on his face, "Ahhh...The radio was talking about Milkenshland?" Reginald suspiciously asked and he smirked and raised an eyebrow, "And you were talking to the radio?" and he cackled, Tom felt the guilt he got when he was 7, and chucked a pie in his step-father's face. Tom's step-father was now in Mirumorz's army, as a Dark wizard. Tom's step-father was Lee Joshman. After the interrogation with him and Reginald he wandered out of his bedroom and into his parent's bedroom. This was the first time the bedroom was untidy: There was magazine's and newspapers over the floor exclaming 'Magic is Happening: Exist or Not' and Ebony's dressing gown was piled on the floor, Reginald's stinky underwear was lying on the carpet next to the untidy heap of muddy shirts and trousers, some shoes were lying without their laces done upside-down beside the TV, and some work magazines were lying on the floor. Reginald was a fire fighter for Preston, in the PFD (Preston Fire Department) and rescued cats from trees and balloons from little girls. Ebony worked for the Prime Minister of the country and made decisions. After the long day it was morning, Ebony laid the sausages onto everybody's plate and they all ate it all up. "Ok, Thomas. Plane will arrive any minute!" checked Ebony looking at her silvery watch she got from her mother, Starry Farlingson. The Milkenshland plane then landed onto the road, Ebony kissed Tom goodbye and Thomas was ready for his third year at the National Magical Academy of Milkenshland. On the plane Tom walked up the aisle, lots of people looked at him as if hating him, especially Oswald Umegruff, Tom's worst enemy. Tom saw Olivia Pardelfoff and Timothy Woolustuc, his friends at the back of the plane. "Hurry up Mr. Joshman!" said Pilot Monroe from the front. Suddenly, the plane gained speed, and Tom sat down, "Tim, where do you live?" asked Tom and then Tim said "Devon" and Tom replied, "Wow!" On the plane Tom discussed all about Desid and his plot to make Tom not attend Milkenshland, "He's from N.A.T.E?! Because animals in NATE are also associated with the G.A.C.A!" said Tim and then Tom asked what the GACA was, "Governing Administrators of Creatures and Animals!" explained Tim. "Start Up Emprigism!" said the speaker and then lots of vendors walked up the aisle with sweets, hot dogs, and everything. Tim paid 18 bronze but Tom paid 25 gold coins. "Tim, I'm being kind, I know you're poor. So here's some money!" and Tom passed Tim 100 gold coins, "B - B - But Tom?" stuttered Tim, "Don't mention it!" happily replied Tom. Oswald Umegruff then stood in front of them both smirking, and looking at the sun setting out the window, "Well...Wooly-ball is too poor to accept Joshy's gift! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." he laughed and then Tom stood up and pointed his wand at Oswald, "Don't make me do the same as last year Umegruff, this time I'll use a different spell. EWEERTUS!" yelled Tom and then Oswald's trousers dissapeared, "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oswald shouted and he covered his underwear from the laughing spectators. The plane then started exploding and it fell slowly from the high sky, Tom and Tim were talking about Afretacala Bank and then BOOM! The plane caught fire and exploded right on to the gravel. "Ok, welcome to Year 3 of the National Magical Academy of Milkenshland!" shouted Emerald Redruby over the third years. A small girl with wavy blonde hair tied in a bun then walked into them, "Hello, I'm called Constectateur Adipiscing, I'm a new Grade 1, can someone introduce me?" she said and then Tom and Tim raised their hands. Tim and Tom were very complicated to the young girl, "Ok, round here, through this corridor, up the aisle and through the corners of the hall, here go through these doors!" said Tim. CHAPTER 3: THE NIGHTMARE After the cool feast the entire school sprinted to their bedrooms to celebrate for some reason, however, the Year 3, Team 5 boys were rolling, turning and twisting in their deep dreams. Except from Tom, Tom didn't seem to have a nice dream, he seemed to have a horrible one; Thomas was walking through a beautiful park in Milgrass Avenue. He jumped up and fluttered like a bird above the tall trees and twirly short grass. Tom flew down to his destination, and he rummaged through his rucksack, he pulled out a mysterious object, the object was dim and long, it had small chips of wood cracking from it's small tip, it was, a wand. SUDDENLY, a horrendous circle formed before Tom's eyes, a large, glowy, cloud circle, it opened and it was now the shape of a ring, a man stepped out of it, wearing a long, black cloak with a never-ending, greyish hood held together by a small emerald pin. Tom couldn't see his face, "WHO ARE YOU!?" Tom screamed at the humanoid and he got the chipped wand from the rucksack and shouted a random spell at the figure, "I...am..." he started and a voice cried from the sky, "Tom, TOM!" and Tom woke up, Tim was shaking him, "What happened in the dream?!" Timothy asked shaking Tom's bronzish hair. "Mirumorz...He-he-he..." Tom stuttered. "But, Tom, I thought, you killed Mirumorz last year!" said Tim, "No, he teleported" confessed Tom. As the two boys ran to the Human Studies classroom, Tim dramatically put his hand on the door knob, and barged in, glanced at the teacher's face and back at Tom, "Tom, this is, Patrick Nortons, he's a famous wizarding flying-carpet racer for the United Kingdom National Team," and Tom waved to the new teacher, he waved back. Patrick walked gleefully over to the two boys and guided them to their seats, instead of the old desks before, now there was a single, large, polished, glass, dining table surrounding the blackboard, the seats were brilliantly polished that Tim could see his face in it, the blackboard was so wet that the back of the handsome, but kind sorcerer's head was shining in it. A chandelier with over 50 candles was hanging from the new global ceiling painted with magnificent, pearly stars, and gold panels were barriers of the pure white walls, the carpet even changed, well, it was no carpet anymore, just a clean, oak wooden floor squashed by the largest, reddest, rug that Tom had seen in his life, and as the students looked down from the candelabra and up from the rug, stood a single figure, Patrick Nortons, with his long lilac cloak, and his purple pointed hat, smiling disctinctively at the bobbling and chatting heads circulating him. "So class, today is a fun lesson, you will meet me every Friday for a lesson, now, we will be learning about, cars" said the man while he swished his yellowish hair away from his glittery blue eyes. "So what is a car?" the handsome wizard asked to the class, a few people put their hands in the air, "You," chosen Mr Nortons pointing at Tom, "it's what Humans use to drive," said Tom, "Correct!" appreciated Mr Nortons - after the fun lesson it was then 6 o'clock in the afternoon, how long did they stay in there? Tim and Tom walked to the hang-out room and lay on their beds, just like how it was before Tom came to Milkenshland this year, it was boiling, the sweat trickling down their faces was even molten, the sun was bursting through the crystal glass windows and then, rat-a-tat-tat, a knock was on the door, "Tom, Tim, look at this!" shouted Olivia's voice waiting for the door to open (because the different gender's bedroom doors deny the other gender's access), and about a minute later, Tom and Tim rolled out of their beds. Somehow, Olivia was standing in a cardigan and tights, and she wasn't warm a bit. The boys and Olivia sat at a table in the middle of the Hang Out room, she put a thick and large book onto the desk, and said "I've been doing a bit of light reading," and Tim stared blinking at the massive book, "Light?" he sarcastically asked. CHAPTER 4 - MIRUMORZ'S ARMY Olivia ignored Tim and tumbled through the heavy book, she opened to a page with an old parchment note pinned to it. It said: May 5, 1966 Yo, Sam How you doing? I recently got a new potions set, I'm in love with it, I can't wait until you become a real dark wizard, mehehehe, I'll definetly join you, Headmaster Bevolson is keep bugging me to guard the dogs in the second floor bathroom, its either he's a big lazy idiot, or those dogs are BARKING mad, get it? So, good job Bevolson is leaving soon, and being replaced by a better person (I hope), a guy named Bendrist. He sounds cool, The Team 10 Fobull team is currently in difficulty though. I think that Captain Bob should make you the new captain of the team, your a great guy Sam. Call me back and tell me what you're doing soon! From, your friend, Donald McCarl Tim stood up and said, "Isn't -" and then Tom looked at him "Yes, 'Sam' is Mirumorz." When the trio left the Hang Out Room, Tom was captured from behind a large, golden and red tapestry and Tim and Olivia had lost him. "Who are you?" Tom whispered face to face with a quiet figure, "I am...not...alone," the man whispered back. "Do you have anything to do with -" started Tom again but interrupted by the man who now came closer, "Yes" he said, Tom could finally see him now, he had large black boots fastened up to his knees, covered by long, grey trousers which became dark with a heavy, black, trench coat on it, and on his back he had a magnificent, waist-length cape but the most scariest part was his head, he didn't even have one, it was a horrific, skeleton skull. "WHAT DO YOU WANT" Tom whispered loudly, "To talk to you..." he said, "NO!" Tom bellowed, "Yes you will, and you will not forget me..." said the dark wizard, and he took off his skeleton head, it turned out it was a metal mask. The dark wizard's face was scabbed and ugly, he had one brown eye but the other was blue, he was bald and had about 3 squats of hair sticking out of his forehead, the wizard's cheek was flabby and his nose was crooked and curly, his lips didn't even touch, so you could see the grey, rotting teeth inside of his wrinkled mouth. "My name is -" said the ugly warrior, "GET ME AWAY FROM YOU YOU FILTHY STINKY STUPID NIGHTMARE!!!" screamed Tom, and the man carried on, "Lee" and then Tom stopped and looked at the man's crumply boots (because his face was too ugly), "Isn't, Lee, my, step-father?" whispered Tom while his brown eyes opened, "Yes..." said the fighter sadly, "Well then only one thing we can do -" started Tom, "Hug?" suggested Lee, "No, this!" shouted Tom and he sprang his fist in his step-father's face, Lee got out his wand and cast a couple curses at the angry Tom, "YOU DARE JOIN MIRUMORZ!" bellowed Tom and he kicked the armyman, then he wacked him right in the top of his head, "YOU FOUL - " the warrior started, but Tom said a spell super quick while he was up hanging on to a chain, "EWEERTUS!" he shouted across the hidden room, and Lee's heavy large trousers fell down. "HAHA! GOODBYE!" shouted Tom and he sprinted right out of the tapestry and froze it. Tim and Olivia were coming up the corridor with lots of objects in their hands, "We were looking where you are, Tom, we found something when you were..." and then Tim looked in a struggled look and he stared at Olivia, "Absent," she whispered faintly, "While you were...ab-sent" Tim then continued. Tom then said, "I'll say first, I just battled my own step-father who's in Mirumorz's army and NOW, he's stunned but he'll come back and attack Milkenshland, you?" and then both of the friends dropped their golden and china objects, with alot of smashes and crashes. "WHAT! BEST! EPIC! THING! EVER!" bellowed Tim looking enjoyed, "No-no-no-no-no, I could have DIED in there!" said Tom, Tim dropped his excited face and Olivia whispered something in Tom's ear, "Do you think we could find out about your step-father, who is he?" she whispered, "Lee, Lee Joshman, age 54, born, August 14 1959," he whispered back, "Ok, Tim I'm going to look for a book with him in," and Olivia left the corridor and walked into the Library, "I'll help" said Tim, "Me too" suggested Tom. CHAPTER 5 - TOM'S CONNECTION The Library had a thousand bookshelves toppering up to the highest ceiling Tom ever saw, and the room had a polished door at the end of the magnificent wall, Tom looked up and, 3 miles upwards, saw the sky, imprisoned by the cool and beautiful glass roof. "Inside Extension Spell," explained Olivia looking around the humungous hall, "So - Bigger on the inside but outside it's a small tower?" asked Tom looking puzzled at the high ceiling. "Yes," said Olivia, and Tom and Olivia then stopped looking at a scene before their eyes! Tim was climbing a wooden rope ladder 80 feet above them, and he was sinking into the highness of the tower until he was a dot, "Oooookkkkayyyy...I'll erm-" started Tom but Olivia had disappeared, she was running around the Library toppling over piles of books and splashing over them glancing at their names, and now Tom was jogging around the bookshelves staring for 2 seconds at each name of the book, all three of the trio messed up the highly pretty library UNTIL!!! The famous Patrick Nortons slammed through the door and his smile faded into a shocked expression, his blonde hair slopped to one side and Olivia saw a drop of sweat (the Oh-my-goodness-you-should-clean-up-in-case-Quelfree-comes sort) and he said what Olivia was thinking, "Oh my goodness, you should clean up in case Mr Quelfree comes in this room" and the three of the friends spent hours cleaning the sweet Library. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!" came a laughy voice and a pile of thin, green books toppled over making new mess unwelcome to the superb Library, "Wittle students being bad, Wibraries a mess, Oh how sad! HAHAHAHA!" and then the man making the voice showed himself, he was a ghostly figure with blue knickerbockers, he had a blue shirt with a violet vest over it. His hair was grey and his face was the most ugliest face besides Lee that Tom had seen, his eyes were pointed in the corner, and he had complete pink eyes, his nose was sticking up as his mouth was in a large, curled smile, his teeth were sharp and violent but he did not harm. "Who are you?" Olivia asked steadily walking over to the ghost, "I...am...evilllllll! ONLY KIDDING HAHAHAHAH! My name is Udorg Sillayson!" and Udorg flipped off his pointed, buckled shoes and barely missed Tim's fragile head. "GET AWAY OR I'LL KILL YOU!" bellowed Tim shaking bookshelves, "HAHAHAHA! I'm a ghosty ghost. Wittle student! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Udorg and his pink eyes were looking right into Tim's clear, blue eyes. Suddenly the door slammed open again, "Ghosticus Repello," said the man who came in and Udorg suddenly froze in a bluish ice cube. "Hello," said the strange man. "Hello..." urged Tom, "What is your name?" and then the man took his skeletal helmet off, "IT'S LEE!" screamed Tom, "Crixicori!" yelled Lee and Tom had just been an inch away from being tortured, suddenly Consectetuer Adipiscing skipped into the hall and unfortunately got hit with the new killing spell that Lee set off aiming for Tom, "NOOOOOOOOO!" mourned Tim and Tom staring at the dead body of Consecteteur. "What?" asked Olivia, "She was..." cried Tim and he sobbed on the bookshelf. "Don't worry -" started Olivia and she bent herself from behind the bookshelf and shouted "INCARNACUM!" and then the hope faded from Olivia, it didn't take Lee's body apart, but it just knocked some books off the bookshelf near him, "INCARNACUM!" she bellowed again and a jet of purple light was quickly sprinting towards the target, closer, and closer, WHOP!!! "TIME OUT! YOU DODGED IT!" Olivia was moaning as more books toppled from the shelf, "Moordmurha," Lee said and the killing spell darted to Olivia, "Mevobis Defendere!" she then yelled out of all hope, the killing spell was 5 inches from Olivia, but her transparent shield then smacked the killing spell over to Lee's side, "Noooooo!" he begged and the yellow smoke suffocated him, he fell on the floor, and Lee's black trench coat was red and bloody. Tim looked at the remains of Lee, "What - the -" and then Olivia slammed the door behind them all. "Consecteteur dead now," cried Tim. "Don't forget idiot Lee is too!" enjoyed Olivia in front of the two sad, sobbing boys. There was just a bucket of water and a mop in the cupboard. Olivia walked over to the blank wall of the cupboard and closed her eyes. The wall suddenly disappeared and a stone passage was hidden behind it. "Come on," she said and the trio followed the special chamber. "OWWWWWWWW!" moaned Tom and he fell slowly to the floor, "What's wrong!" worried Tim and Tom became dead...NOT REALLY! Tom had a dream. He was Mirumorz. "Robert, where has Lee gone?" Mirumorz asked looking at an armyman. The person Mirumorz was talking to lifted his magnificent skeletal mask off and his face was stubbled and he was blonding, only a bit of his blonde hair around his scalp. "He is...dead" Robert said. "What is Oswald doing?" Mirumorz then asked again, "Fine," Robert replied. "Should we do it tonight? The attack on Texas?" asked Mirumorz, "If you want -", "SHOULD I ATTACK TEXAS ROBERT UMEGRUFF!!!???" and Robert soon gave in, "Ok...but what enemyship have we got with America?" and suddenly Mirumorz looked into Robert's blue eyes, "You have a child Robert, you have a wife, you have a pity from me. I dispise of you Robert. You should not fail me, as you have failed me multiple times before. You, are, not, alone..." and then the vision dissolved. "It - was," whispered Tom, "IT WAS WHO TOM! WHO!?" shouted Tom and a tear drop flapped from his eye, "Why are you crying?" he asked to Tim and Olivia. "We thought you were - passed out..." Olivia said. "No, I had a vision of, Mirumorz and, Oswald's dad. Planning an attack on Texas in America." said Tom, "Olivia, get to Bendrist and tell him!" Tim demanded and Olivia ran off to the office. Tim grasped Tom's hand and pulled him to his feet. Tom then remembered, 'You, are, not, alone...' and when Lee said 'I...am...not...alone' so Tom wondered if there was a connection, or at least a motto. Tom fell to his knees again and now Mirumorz was flying past pylons and counties, and finally he landed. 3 armymen were standing bowing in front of the superior dark wizard, inside of the rooked house the men were leading Mirumorz into, there was a single ruby stone sitting on the cracked and torn desk. "I was expecting a more prettier surface, cracked and disabled is not my type," Mirumorz said, "Sorry...Lord Mirumorz," apoligized the man on his left, "I still take your apology into consideration...MOORDMURHA!" and then suddenly the man on his left fell to the ground curled in a ball, bleeding, and dead. Mirumorz took the ruby and he done some complicated stuff with it, Tom entered what Mirumorz saw, he was smashing bits of rubble and glass from the big gemstone. Mirumorz finally finished his work and placed the rock in his dark pocket, "I have done my work, the power is mine." he said looking at the single man afraid of his encounter with the man on his left. The man gulped, "Yes...Lord Mirumorz," his sidekick said. Tom had never been called 'Lord' before in his life. "I don't like the word Lord," Tom said controlling Mirumorz, because he forgot he was in Mirumorz's body. "Who said that!?" he said to himself again, Tom suddenly imagined being the armyman, seeing his lord thy master talking to himself as if he was a small schoolboy playing a game with himself. "Erm -" said Mirumorz's guard, "Ernie! Help me!" said the real Mirumorz, "Don't!" said Tom, "Do!" argued Mirumorz, "WHAT IS THE STONE!?" yelled Tom and the other man left the house, "GET OUT OF MY BODY! TELEPATHICO DESTRUCTORIUS!" shouted Mirumorz to himself and the scene dissolved. CHAPTER 6 - THE PHILOSOPHER'S SECRET When the two boys left the dark, grey secret passageway and library it was still day, just now 9 o'clock PM instead of 6. "Tom, follow me," directed Tim and they both walked to Mr. Norton's office. Knock-knock, "Come in," he called from inside and he hidden a black object beneath his desk. Tom started talking, "Mr. Nortons, do you know anything about red transparent rocks that dark wizards would like?" and Mr. Nortons pulled a nervous faced and closed the green curtains so the starry night sky wasn't visible. "Well, they are called -" until the office door barged open, "Joshman, Woolustuc, go to bed!" said Quelfree so the boys sadly left the office. A dream was in Tom's head... The church windows were glowing yellow as snow toppled from the rooves of houses circulating it. Singing was coming from inside of the magnificent building but Tom saw the gates next to it, mistletoe was dangling from the top of the gate and Tom cast a spell to blast the gate down, the mistletoe made a noise in the snow. The many graves were standing in the snow-covered yard and the iron black fence around the graveyard was covered in golden and red tinsel. Tom was walking through the graveyard until he found a grave, Tom suddenly realised he was Mirumorz, and he drew his wand from his heavy pocket, pointed it at a grave saying: Lee Joshman 1959 - 2013 A failed follower of a Dark Wizard REST IN PEICES! and below the grave Mirumorz glanced at writing in the snow that someone with untidy handwriting written: Unloved, good riddance. Mirumorz continued pointing his chipped wand at the grave and BOOM! Tom suddenly gasped and jumped out of bed, he dragged on his dressing gown and slippers and ran to Mr. Nortons' office. Tom, running, realized that the wand Mirumorz was using was the chipped and charred wand that he saw in his own dream when he started the school for his third year, the wand Mirumorz now had. Tom slammed into the office and woke Mr. Nortons up, the office was decorated with tinsel with a small christmas tree on his desk. "Wha-What-Mr Joshman?" he moaned opening one of his eyes and looking at Tom, "WHAT IS THE CRACKED AND CHIPPED WAND IN MY DREAMS? WHAT IS THE RED TRANSPARENT STONE IN MY THOUGHTS? WHAT ARE THEY!!!" shouted Tom and Mr Nortons got out of bed in his striped pyjamas. "Deep breaths Mr. Joshman," Mr Nortons said and Thomas sat down and calmed down. "Ok, Mr Joshman, you're not old enough to know this but don't tell any other teacher. The chipped and cracked wand you see is -" and Nortons sighed, "The chipped wand is the Superior wand of them all, the Superior Wand, it has been given to each of the descendants for thousands of years, who obviously is, whoever you see holding it -" and Tom interrupted, "Mirumorz!" and to a shock, Mr Nortons looked cleverly fooled by Tom's behaviour, "He is the most darkest wizard in 50 years! So, yes, he is the descendant -" and suddenly Tom interrupted again, "Of who?" Mr Nortons sighed once again and looked fatally at Tom, "It is illegal to speak his first or last name. If you do want to know, it includes your friend's, you'rs and my death. But however, the name is allowed to be written down, here it is in this book," and then Nortons passed a brown, leather book to Tom, and Thomas opened at the page Mr Nortons indicated. THE SUPERIOR WAND - CHAPTER 23 The Superior Wand, also known as the Stick of Awesomeness, the Skeletonskull or the Suporiaos Wanned (it's ancient name) is the only wand capable of many impossibilities; such as the power of constant deathloops, time travel, conjuring clones of people and making dead people come back to life, was originally created by a supreme wandsmith named Kakrot Carkorex in 503 BC - The page was torn off by someone, "So, what's the red stone?" asked Tom and Mr Nortons sighed again, a tear dropped from his twinkling blue eyes, "The - Immortality Stones. If a dark - wizard does some - stuff with it. He can - change his - complete timeline - he can - live - forever..." and Tom looked at the tears dripping from his face, "What's wrong Mr Nortons?" and then Mr Nortons pulled his head up to look at Tom eye-to-eye, "Mirumorz killed my wife with that wand...Gavreda, Gavreda Nortons," and suddenly Tom remembered last year in his dream, when Mirumorz killed Gavreda. 'WHERE IS HE? GAVREDA! MOORDMURHA!' Tom remembered, he saw Gavreda hung upside-down bleeding with a scarred face and her eyes rolled upwards. POP! "Mr Joshman, I have a message," said the small figure that had appeared out of nowhere. "Desid?" shockingly said Tom, "The school is not safe," Desid said but Tom caught every word he said as if it was 1000 words he said. "Mirumorz is attacking, you must go home!" Desid cried but Tom shook his head and looked at his ping-pong ball sized eyes, Desid looked in Tom's. "I'm staying, I've defeated a demon maniac, and I've defeated Mirumorz before," and then Desid sighed, "Mr Joshman doesn't get it. Mirumorz is becoming indestructible, and he's ready to kill, ready to be immortal forevermore!" "I believe he is right Thomas," said Nortons looking stern at the creature but looking happily at Tom, "I'm fighting Mirumorz!" said Tom, "That's final!" and Thomas walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. It was morning and christmas trees were lined along the corridors with wreathes along the stone walls, students were all wearing santa hats and Udorg was flying past singing a rude Christmas song: JINGLE BELLS MILKENSHLAND SMELLS WHERE ARE SOME STUDENTS THEY HAVE GONE TO DERE WITTLE HOMES AND HAVE GONE NOODLES JINGLE BELLS MILKENSHLAND SMELLS BENDRIST'S TROUSERS FELL DOWN HE STRUGGLES TO - GET THEM BACK UP AND NOW HE HAS A LARGE FROWN and many students booed Udorg but he didn't care and threw chocolates which exploded water over everyone over the people spectating him. Tim came over wearing a santa hat and he put one on Tom, "Olivia went home for Christmas," and Tom sighed. Tim and Tom walked into the Magic Hall which had not a lot of people eating turkey and vegetables while 'Away in a Manger' played. The golden plates started rattling and the choir people fell over. Bendrist grasped his wand from his silky pocket. SMASH! The window burst open and a trio of men were walking around the hall fighting, two of the men were dressed in Mirumorz's army clothes and the third person was wearing a long hooded cloak and he wasn't fighting, but walking over to Tom. "I know it's you, and I'm ready to fight you! YOU COWARD! AVALIUM!" shouted Tom and the figure's hood fell off, it was Mirumorz! "RICTUMZAZZLE!" bellowed Mirumorz with the Superior Wand out, the chipped Stick of Awesomeness, the charred Skeletonskull, the cracked Suporiaos Wanned. "Incarnacum!" yelled Tom and the two spells collided into one, it chose to shoot at Mirumorz as it did and a large explosion occured. "Haha, I can't be killed Joshman, harmed, but not killed, I am immortal. I have the Immortality stone," and then Mirumorz pointed the wand right in Tom's direction and said "Exeloro," and a jet of scarlet light shot out of the chipped wand and headed towards Tom. "THE SUPERIOR WAND!" bellowed someone and Patrick Nortons shot in front of Tom and repelled Mirumorz's spell. Tom suddenly pushed Nortons out of the way and became face to face with Mirumorz, eye-to-eye. Mirumorz's dark red eyes were staring unblinkingly at Tom's kind brown eyes. "You have Ebony's," said Mirumorz looking right at Tom's eyes, "Not the colour! The eye shape!" and Tom felt his eyes, "Joking! Just a distraction! MOORDMURHA!" and sadly Tom got hit by the killing spell and toppled over the floor bleeding, his eyes rolled upwards. CHAPTER 7 - DREAMLAND "Hello Tom," said a voice from a distance. Tom woke up, he was lying on - white, everything was endless and white, but the floor was solid. The endless room had no tempature, it was hot nor cold, and there was no light nor darkness, and Tom could strangely feel nothing BUT his feelings. The person making the voice came closer to Tom, it was, no, his old Alchemy teacher Hickory Hunk. "Are you still doing good in Alchemy while I'm dead?" Hickory asked, "Alchemy's no such longer a class, without you, we think it's sad to replace you," explained Tom but he still could not feel his mouth move, only his feelings, he felt in a sort of bored mood. "Where am I?" Tom asked looking at Hickory, "Somewhere, where do you think like?" Hunk said and suddenly the endless room formed into somewhere Tom knew most. Milgrass Avenue. "Is Pat here? I hope not!" asked Tom looking at Pat's bedroom window, "No, only you are here, everyone dead is here," explained Hickory and Tom looked into Hickory's face and started crying, "So...I'm - I'm - dead?" sobbed Tom, "There's a fight going on in the hall and - Mirumorz - he - he - he," and then Hickory calmed him somehow with some words. "You aren't dead, you're in a very adventurous land inside of your mind Tom, except it's in your mind, but this is real," said Hickory and Tom looked at him puzzled. "If I'm not dead, why am I not in the real world?" asked Tom and Hunk looked happily at his face, "You can choose if you want to die or not. Just meet someone over here," and Hickory lead Tom to a small 9-year-old schoolgirl, "Tom," she said, "I learnt what idiot means yesterday!" and suddenly; Tom knew her, "CONSECTETEUR!" he bellowed happily and he clasped his arms around her, Tom looked at a bus coming by, "Tom, here's the bus, choose if you want to continue life, or die here," and he waved a goodbye to Tom as he chose continue life. so Tom walked into the bus and suddenly disappeared. "Rebecca, is he dead?" Mirumorz asked, "Yes Lord Mirumorz, definetly is," said the woman who was standing next to Tom's feet, Tim was above Tom's head mourning him and crying. "Ok then, let's go," said Mirumorz and he was about to teleport until Tim stood up and pointed at him. "Well, puny boy, what is it?" laughed Mirumorz and Tim was shouting, "You - you -" Tim started and the army people laughed, "You, you, you," laughed Mirumorz impersonating Tim. "Killed - my - best friend. Now - you're going to die!" said Tim until Tom barged up and yelled, "EXELORO!" and suddenly a ball of scarlet light burst out of Tom's wand and headed straight to Mirumorz. SPLAT! The spell stunned him and he suddenly teleported. Tom was scabbed again, he had a knee scrape and a cut on his hand. "I'm sick, a foul -" Tom kicked over a chair, "-Idiotic-" and then he jumped on the table and kicked over the rotten cake, "-MONSTER!" and Tom was smacking chairs and tables. Tom fell down on his knees, his heart was thumping on his chest and the veins were clearly seeable in his forehead. He was imagining Mirumorz again, what was Mirumorz doing? "Give me it now!" Mirumorz was demanding, "No!" shouted Desid from across the table, "I'll not let you touch another chance to be immortal!" and Mirumorz was angry and frustrated, "I'll kill you then!" but Desid shook his head. "How would you feel if you got killed!?" and Mirumorz shook his head, "Nothing, I'm dead, and secondly, I can't die!" Mirumorz then got the Superior Wand from his pocket and pointed it angrily at Desid's bobbly eye. 'Click!' Suddenly the Superior Wand smacked out of Mirumorz's wand hand and Desid took it. "No! That's my wand! YOU FOUL - MOORDMURHA!" yelled Mirumorz in high rage, suddenly Desid fell from his chair on the table and his eyes rolled upwards, his ears stopped flopping annoyingly and fell to the floor, and Desid's head tilted sideways. Mirumorz then stomped on Desid's cute face and teleported with the Superior Wand back. Tom got up from the table and walked onto the floor, he was sobbing and banging on the floor. Bendrist and Tom were crouching over him asking, "What's wrong Mr. Joshman" and Tom lifted his head as tears drooped from his brown eyes. "He - killed - someone I - erm - really liked," cried Tom and he sprang into Bendrist's arms. WAHWAHWAH! Tom was mourning the death of Desid for ages. After the long mourning it was April 22nd 2014 and Tom woke up one day finding many of the student gone. "Mirumorz is here," said Tom closing his eyes. "Wait until night," said Olivia. So after the long day it was eleven o'clock. The three drank the invisibility potion Tom got 3 years ago and snook into the dungeons. CHAPTER 8 - THE IMMORTAL CHAMBER "In here," said Olivia pointing to the door of a room. The three opened the door and found a long tunnel. Tom jumped in the tunnel and was sliding down. It was dirty and mucky and after a couple minutes he splashed right into a large pool of dirty water. Tom was wet and muddy and he was wiping his face. SPLASH! The other two were paddling through the soaking pool until the trio found a circular door which Tim presumed as an enterance. "Open it Tom," he said, "You," said Tom not wanting to be bossed about so Tim limped over to the circle door and found the door handle. His wet hand was pushing down the ancient, golden door handle and they were all in a rusty, cobweb-covered cave. "It's - horrible!" said Olivia. "I know," moaned Tim. The trio were walking through the large caves until a rock fell right in front of Olivia. "OLIVIA!" yelled Tim trying to push the rock. "You try to get Olivia out! I'll carry on," said Tom, "No, Olivia, try to get out, use more rocks, I was your first friend Tom. I'm not leaving you!" and he grasped his muddy hand around Tom's dirty blazer. So Tim and Tom were walking through the rest of the cave for hours until the two of them found another circle door. Through it was the largest tunnel Tom ever saw, it was curled and going down and up and the tunnel was the same as a maze. "Tom, go left!" said Tim, "Tim, go right!" said Tom. The maze was tricky, Tom and Tim even climbed steps to get to a maze ABOVE it. "When will we be there, Tom? What do you see?" asked Tm and then Tom closed his eyes. Mirumorz was walking through a humungous room lit by candles, there was pools of muddy water along the sides of the room with a red stone at the end of the room a couple kilometres away. If Tom and Tim didn't hurry up to find Mirumorz, he would get the immortality stone and have 2, and in about 6 years Tom would forget what he just saw and where it is. "HURRY UP! MIRUMORZ WILL KILL US ALL SOON!" shouted Tom so the two ran wherever they could until they reached a jail door. It was rusted and metal and through it, you were above the entrance door of Mirumorz's chamber with the immortality stone, he was walking away from where Tom saw him. Tim was pointing his wand below Tom and he exploded it, they fell through and saw a wooden, greasy door. Tom opened it by one centimetre and a humungous wave of muddy water galloped to the door and smashed right into Tim and Tom, they were both soaking from top to bottom and they looked at each other, Tim's blonde hair was dropped and stuck onto his face and Tom had hurting eyes. BASH! Tom kicked open the door but another wave of water dashed right into the two. Tom was tip-toeing through the chamber and looking in the pools of water lined along the side. He was brushing his hair from his eyes so he could see Mirumorz clearer. Mirumorz was walking towards the immortality stone and ready to do something with it. CHAPTER 9 - MIRUMORZ'S NEW STONE Mirumorz suddenly got the red transparent stone and chipped rubble and pointy bits from it, and soon the stone was a complete sphere. Tom was amazed to see how it was done, Mirumorz levitated slowly into the air, he stopped at about 10 feet, he rotated so it was if he was lying down in air and suddenly his eyes popped out, his mouth came off, his nose was exploding and his hands, and head was on fire. You couldn't see the face or hands under the fire but he suddenly drifted down. More uglier, more silvery and more molten than before. Mirumorz turned around ready to teleport but saw Tom, "Joshman, eh, you saw it didn't you?" and Tom looked puzzled, "How does it feel?" asked Tom, "Good, because you can harm me, but not kill. "MOORDMURHA!" BANG! "CRIXICORI!" "AVALIUM!" "MEVOBIS DEFENDERE! "FREEZICUS!" "RICTUMZAZZLE!" and CRASH, BOOM, BANG, ZAP! Mirumorz and Tom were lying on the floor in their dirty clothes and all scabbed and silent, they kneeled and grabbed their wands. "Moordmurha!" screamed Mirumorz but at the same time Tom bellowed "Incarnacum!" and a large error occured. Time started to rewrite, Desid became alive again, Mirumorz looked less uglier, Olivia was free from the rock, Consectetuer didn't die, and most important, Tom's connection with Mirumorz was defeated. "YOU - WILL - NOT - WIN!" shouted Tom from across the room, "YES - I -WILL!" struggled Mirumorz and the Superior Wand started cracking more. "No!" shouted Mirumorz and he flew off. Tom got up from his knees and he cast a cleaning spell on himself. Olivia and Tim were standing outside of the door, "Finally...Time got rewritten so Olivia's here," explained Tim. "Ah.." said Tom again. After the long attempt to get out of the Chamber of Immortalness. The trio escaped through a rope ladder and were in the dungeons again. Quelfree walked down the stairs of the dungeon and said "Time for the team cup," so the three friends walked to the Magic Hall and sat down. Bendrist was explaining all of the points, "Team 7 with 104 points Team 2 with 192 points Team 1 with 202 points Team 3 with 238 points Team 8 with 277 points Team 9 with 384 points Team 6 with 458 points Team 10 with 599 points Team 5 with 599 points" "WHAT! A draw!" worried Tim looking at the two thermometers indicating points. Bendrist talked again, "However, Team 5 wins some more points: 100 points to Olivia Pardelfoff for outstanding intellegence 100 points to Timothy Woolustuc for kindness so much to friends 100 points to Mr Quelfree for being a good teacher And finally, 100 points to Thomas Joshman for outstanding courage, determination and gratitude By the way, Mr Nortons has resigned due to not much intellegence about Humans. Who next?" So after Tim, Tom and Olivia walked onto the Milkenshland Plane, and Tom was waving a hundred goodbye's to Bendrist. "BYE!" "GOODBYE!" "GOOD RIDDANCE!!!" (from Team 10) "GOOD LUCK!" That's 3 years done There'll be a lot more in the next The, end Category:Blog posts